


NOT HIM

by seforshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seforshi/pseuds/seforshi
Summary: Di malam-malam panjang, nama "Hinata" tidaklah asing menyapa pendengaran Atsumu.Omi-nya, selalu merapal nama itu dalam setiap percintaan mereka.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	NOT HIM

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING NSFW   
> WARNING ANGST
> 
> Sakuatsu slight!omihina

Kala itu pukul 1 pagi saat Atsumu membopong Sakusa masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka. lagi dan lagi, Sakusa mabuk berat. bau alkohol terasa pekat di indra penciuman Atsumu.

Bugh

Atsumu menjatuhkan Sakusa diatas ranjang. melepaskan kaos kaki hingga jaket lelaki itu. kemudian beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk membuat kompresan. seperti biasa.

“Kau itu tidak capek apa mabuk terus?” Atsumu dengan telaten menyeka kening lalu seluruh wajah Sakusa. niatnya agar Sakusa sedikit terlihat segar. kemudian mengakhirinya dengan menyeka leher Sakusa.

Greb

Tadinya Atsumu hendak menaruh kompresannya ke dapur namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sakusa. dilihatnya mata Sakusa sedikit terbuka. anehnya, lelaki itu tersenyum. lebih aneh lagi, Sakusa menarik tangan Atsumu hingga lelaki bersurai pirang itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh diatas Sakusa. kompres yang tadi dia bawa jatuh dan berceceran di lantai. Atsumu mendecak kesal.

“Omi-omi?”

“Mmhh,” Sakusa kini menciumi rambutnya. tangan lelaki itu kini menghinggapi pinggang Atsumu. menariknya lebih dekat dengan Sakusa. hingga Atsumu bisa merasakan kejantanan Sakusa dibawah sana. sedikit tegang.

Atsumu menegakkan dirinya. berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sakusa. namun kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Sakusa untuk menarik kepala Atsumu dan menciumi leher lelaki bersurai pirang itu. mengecap dan meninggalkan bekas disana.

Tangan Sakusa kembali ke pinggang Atsumu. mengelusnya pelan, membuat Atsumu merinding. tangan Sakusa bergerak lagi. semakin kebawah dan menemui bokong Atsumu. meremasnya pelan. remasannya berubah menjadi remasan sensual yang sukses membuat Atsumu mendesah.

“Omi-nggh,”

Sakusa menghentikan remasannya pada bokong Atsumu untuk beralih bermain dengan kejantanan milik Atsumu. disentilnya kejantanan itu dari luar boxer Atsumu. Atsumu mengerang. tak lama, Sakusa menurukan boxer beserta dalaman Atsumu yang langsung disambut kejantanan Atsumu yang menyembul tegang.

“AKH! OMI!” Atsumu berteriak karena godaan dari Sakusa yang tiada henti di kejantanannya. lelaki bersurai hitam itu kini mengocok kejantanan Atsumu dengan lihai. menaik-turunkan tangannya disana dengan ritme yang acak. membuat Atsumu gila. segera saja kocokan Sakusa pada kejantanannya mengantarkan Atsumu pada cum nya yang pertama pagi itu.

Sakusa menatap cairan di tangannya. tersenyum dan kemudian sedikit menjilatnya. Atsumu bergidik. Sakusa seksi sekali.

Atsumu pikir ini sudah berakhir. namun begitu Sakusa membalikkan posisi mereka, Atsumu sadar, sepertinya ini akan menjadi 'pagi' yang cukup panjang. Sakusa, mabuk dan seks adalah perpaduan yang buruk, seingatnya.

“Cantik,” Sakusa mengelus pipi Atsumu. setelah itu menjatuhkan bibirnya untuk bertemu dengan bibir Atsumu. menciumnya dalam.

Tangan Sakusa kembali aktif untuk hal lain. menelusup kedalam kaos Atsumu. bermain dengan puncak dadanya yang keras. memelintirnya hingga sang empunya mengaduh. mengumpulkan daging di sekitar pucuk dada Atsumu dan kemudian meremasnya.

Sakusa mengakhiri ciuman mereka untuk mampir di leher Atsumu dan memberi tanda lagi. kemudian turun lagi untuk mengecup puncak dada Atsumu. melumurinya dengan saliva hangat Sakusa. lalu mengigitnya.

“Akh!” Atsumu meremas rambut Sakusa. matanya memejam erat. foreplay Sakusa memang selalu sehebat ini tapi dia tidak pernah bisa untuk terbiasa. terlalu nikmat.

Sakusa selesai dengan dada Atsumu. bibirnya kini mengecup kejantanan Atsumu selagi jarinya berusaha masuk kedalam lubang Atsumu. tentu saja Sakusa menggunakan cairan milik Atsumu tadi untuk melumasi jarinya.

“Omーmi!”

Dua jari masuk. ditambah satu, menjadi tiga jari. Sakusa menggerakkan jarinya didalam milik Atsumu. berusaha mencari titik kenikmatan Atsumu.

Dan saat Sakusa berhasil menemukannya, Atsumu menggelinjang. hal itu sukses mengantarkan Atsumu untuk 'keluar' sekali lagi. menyemburkan cairannya hingga mengenai wajah Sakusa. Sakusa terlihat santai dan menjilati cairan Atsumu.

Kini Sakusa membuka celana jeans miliknya hingga yang bisa Atsumu lihat disana adalah kejantanan Sakusa yang menyembul diantara paha milik lelaki itu. sangat tegang. siap menerobos lubang Atsumu. Sakusa menempatkan kejantanan miliknya dan langsung masuk kedalam lubang Atsumu dalam sekali hentak.

“Ah, kau hangat sekali.....” Sakusa mengecup hidung Atsumu, matanya menatap mata Atsumu, “Hinata.”

Ah.

Atsumu lupa. yang selalu dibayangkan oleh Sakusa saat mereka bercinta adalah Hinata. tidak pernah sekalipun dia menyebut nama Atsumu saat mereka bercinta. terang saja, mereka bercinta hanya saat Sakusa mabuk. dan alasan mabuknya Sakusa adalah Hinata. Hinata yang dicintai oleh Sakusa. namun tak pernah memandang Sakusa lebih dari sosok kakak. ya karena Hinata sendiri sudah punya Kageyama.

Sakusa mulai bergerak. memaju mundurkan miliknya didalam Atsumu. merasakan bagaimana hangatnya lubang milik Atsumu. bukan Hinata. merasakan betapa enaknya lubang itu meremas kejantanannya. lubang Atsumu. bukan Hinata.

Atsumu itu apa?

“Ahh, kau cantik sekali, Hinata,” Sakusa menciumi wajah Atsumu. lalu mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi. tersenyum menatap wajahnya seakan ia adalah karunia terindah dari tuhan.

“Om-miii...” Atsumu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dengan perlakuan Sakusa. Sakusa memenuhi dirinya dengan amat telak. bergerak begitu hebat hingga beberapa kali menyentuh titik miliknya.

“Keluar bersama.” dan 'pagi' itu Atsumu keluar dengan kerasnya bersamaan dengan Sakusa.

Belum cukup. Sakusa akan mencumbunya lagi setelah ini. biasanya juga begitu.

Mencumbunya berulang kali. mencumbu Atsumu. namun mendesahkan nama Hinata di setiap nafasnya. memuji hinata.

'Omi, ini Atsumu. bukan Hinata.'

Ah iya, Atsumu itu apa?

Atsumu sendiri tidak paham.

Ia menawarkan diri sebagai obat hati Sakusa hari itu. yang diiyakan oleh Sakusa. Atsumu pikir, dia akan ditolak. namun semua diluar perkiraannya.

Mereka berkencan. sudah sekitar 6 bulanan ini. namun rasanya Sakusa tidak pernah sembuh. fungsi Atsumu yang awalnya berniat menjadi obat hati juga tak berjalan baik. Sakusa masih saja memikirkan Hinata. yang bahkan lelaki itu sebentar lagi akan berjalan di pelaminan bersama kekasihnya.

“Hinata....nghhh...”

Pacaran mereka biasa saja. cuma sesekali berpelukan. saling bersandar.

Tapi, Sakusa tidak pernah menciumnya sama sekali. lelaki bersurai hitam itu baru menciumnya saat mereka bercinta. itupun dalam keadaan mabuk. itupun dalam keadaan membayangkan Hinata pada dirinya.

Sakusa mencium Hinata, di pikirannya.

Sakusa mencumbu Hinata, di pikirannya.

Sakusa berkata cinta, ya untuk Hinata.

Lalu saat Sakusa selesai dengan segala cumbuannya karena lelah, ia ambruk diatas Atsumu yang tengah menangis.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Paginya, Sakusa Kiyoomi terbangun dengan kepala yang pusing dengan hebatnya. Memaksakan diri berjalan menyusuri apartemen yang keadaannya masih gelap. Agak aneh. Ia tak menemukan Atsumu di ranjang mereka, harusnya lelaki bersurai pirang itu sudah bangun dan membuka tirai-tirai jendela.

Sakusa terus menyusuri sudut apartemen hingga ia menyadari, Atsumu tidak ada dimanapun.

Lelaki itu lalu mencari ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya itu. Yang ternyata sedang pergi ke rumah mamanya.

Tapi lelaki itu tak pernah kembali lagi ke 'rumah' mereka. Hanya datang sejenak untuk mengambil barang miliknya, mengajak Sakusa memutuskan hubungan mereka lalu pamit dan menutup pintu apartemen mereka tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arahnya.

Atsumu meninggalkannya.


End file.
